happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Hearts: Yūjō no Hikari
Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Hearts: Yūjō no Hikari (プリキュアオールスターズシャイニング·ハーツ：友情の光 lit. "Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Hearts: Light of Friendship") is the seventh of the Pretty Cure crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the first "Shining Hearts" film. The Mirror Change Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut. Preview All children's hearts glow with happiness and fun and the Cures all still have that in their hearts but not as much. But, Shikami aims to rid the the world of children with the hearts of happiness and fun and is about to do it now! So, once again,all the Pretty Cures must be gathered and stop Shikami from stealing happiness and fun from children. Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa/ Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/ Cure White * Kujou Hikari/ Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki/ Cure Bloom/ Cure Bright * Mishou Mai/ Cure Egret/ Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi/ Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin/ Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara/ Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi/ Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen/ Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi/ Milky Rose * Momozono Love/ Cure Peach * Aono Miki/ Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori/ Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna/ Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi/ Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/ Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki/ Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri/ Cure Moonlight * Houjou Hibiki/ Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade/ Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen/ Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako/ Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki/ Cure Happy * Hino Akane/ Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/ Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/ Cure March * Aoki Reika/ Cure Beauty * Aida Mana/ Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka/ Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice/ Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri/ Cure Ace * Aino Megumi/ Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/ Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/ Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/ Cure Fortune * Yakushimaru Yuuka/ Cure Mirage * Goto Etsuko/ Cure Change Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Coco * Nuts * Milk * Syrup * Tarte * Chiffon * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glassun * Glass Secondary Characters * Kiryuu Michiru * Kiryuu Kaoru * Chinen Miyuki * Kaoru * Kurumi Momoka * Shirabe Otokichi * Okada Joe * Blue * Haruno Kiki * Yakushimaru Sachio Villains * Shikami Movie Only Characters * Mami * Kirari Trivia * This is the first All Stars Shining Hearts movie that the Cures from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Mirror Change Pretty Cure! sing the opening song along with Hitomi Yoshida. ** It is also the first All Stars Shining Hearts movie to have all the lead Cures sing the ending song. ** It is the second All Stars movie where the lead Cures sing the ending song. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:All Stars Category:All Stars Movies Category:Movies Category:Mirror Change Pretty Cure! Category:CureKanade